


Sunday Mornings

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, cute bbys in love, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: David likes getting woken up by Patrick





	Sunday Mornings

David’s half asleep, but can tell it’s too early. He peeks at the clock and realizes it’s even earlier than he thought, still an hour earlier than Patrick normally gets up to make them coffee and tea while David sleeps, or sometimes pretends to be asleep, just so Patrick can wake him up gently. He doesn’t like to admit it, but waking up to Patrick, to his hands running through David’s bedhead and then getting gently kissed awake is awfully high up on his list of favorite things. Just thinking about it makes his eyes crinkle up. Some mornings the kisses deepen and turn filthy and some mornings Patrick just murmurs “coffee” against David’s lips and nods his head at the waiting mug on the night stand before heading into the shower. Sometimes David follows him in the shower, loving the surprised sexy look Patrick gets. David didn’t know he could even like mornings before Patrick. Sometimes he finds himself opening the store with Patrick, because he wants be near Patrick, starting the day together, with easy rhythm of their mornings and the casual affection. Mostly, it’s actually how calm he feels with Patrick. He never thought he’d have this.

But he knows it’s Sunday and they don’t have anywhere to be. He pushes back into Patrick, just to be closer and warmer, feeling so pleased to be in bed with his fiancé. He feels Patrick move and tighten his arm around him, burrowing his face into David’s neck, so now they are sharing a pillow. David’s thinking of drifting off again as Patrick leaves soft kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck. David threads his fingers into the hand Patrick has draped over him and he presses back further, trying to feel Patrick against his ass. He knows Patrick will know what he’s doing, and he’s rewarded with Patrick’s other arm sliding under him, wrapping around him and pulling him until David can feel Patrick’s chest the entire length of his back, fitting all the way together. He lets out a content moan and Patrick kisses his neck again. Patrick drops a few more kisses on his shoulder and David realizes he doesn’t mind that it’s early, doesn’t mind that he could be sleeping and a breathy “Patrick”escapes his lips before he’s even registered it. He feels Patrick’s mouth settle on his neck this time with a little more purpose and then he feels Patrick’s lips murmur “Yes, David? ” against his ear. He presses back further into Patrick’s dick, feeling his hips move to David’s ass. David’s still feeling cozy and lazy, but also needs to be touching more of Patrick. He untwines their fingers and reaches an arm back until his hand is settled on Patrick’s thigh. He lets it rest there, idly rubbing his thumb back and forth, not sure if they are going back to sleep or making this more and not minding either way. Patrick’s breathing slows and so does David’s thumb. He’s too happy and warm and sleepy and tangled up to move. 

He wakes up to Patrick’s mouth moving again so softly he’s not even sure it’s real yet. David presses back and reaches to lightly rub his hand up Patrick’s thigh. Patrick lightly scrapes his teeth across the top of David’s shoulder, then does it again harder. David is definitely awake now and drags his nails up Patrick’s thigh. Patrick’s lips and tongue trace a line down his neck and back up so slowly and nicely and thoroughly and David hears himself whisper “please.” Patrick bites his shoulder and moves his tongue across the mark. David gives in and rolls over to face Patrick, smiling as Patrick’s mouth finds his. They kiss slowly at first, easing into each other’s mouths, Patrick’s hand sliding up and down David’s hip, David’s hand trailing up and down Patrick’s back. 

 

Patrick pushes down on his hip and then he’s flat on his back and Patrick leans down kissing his neck, stopping to suck hard on the spot that makes David lose his mind. David whimpers and Patrick’s mouth moves to covers his, and his tongue lightly teases David’s mouth open. David scrapes his nails up and down Patrick’s back and Patrick’s kisses deepen, his tongue seeking out David’s. They’re both breathing harder now, and David grabs Patrick’s ass and pulls him onto him. Patrick’s thigh slides between David’s and he’s glad they never bothered putting clothes back on last night. Their cocks rub against each other, intense but not urgent, and David tries to pull Patrick tighter. 

David breathe hitches as Patrick’s mouth works down his chest and finds his nipple. Patrick’s mouth sucks on it gently, his hand rubbing up and down through David’s chest hair. Suddenly Patrick’s teeth catch his nipple and David arches up into him, dragging his nails up Patrick’s back, harder than he means too. Patrick groans before biting his other nipple and then moves back up to David’s mouth, and he’s rolling his hips into David in a slow steady rhythm. David’s pressing back into him, moving his leg to wrap around Patrick. David pulls back slightly from the kissing, biting Patrick’s lower lip and he opens his eyes to find Patrick already looking at him. It’s so open and fond and David wants to look away but can’t seem to make himself. He knows his face is giving away too much but he doesn’t want to stop. Patrick’s look turns questioning and David just nods and reaches an arm out to fumble for the lube they didn’t put away last night. He hands it to Patrick, who starts a painfully slow trail of kisses and licks and little bites down David’s chest. David thinks he might dissolve with want and his hips are rising off the bed, searching for any parts of Patrick he can get his hands on. 

Patrick’s mouth reaches his hip, where he bites harder, sucking til he leave a mark and David moans with relief. When Patrick’s mouth starts moving back up toward David’s nipples, David is torn between begging for more or just giving himself to Patrick so they can continue with whatever this plan is. Patrick’s plans are usually excellent, but David hears himself desperately whispering “please please please.” He feels Patrick’s smile against his chest and then feels his teeth on his nipple again. All the sudden he feels Patrick’s finger against him, slowly pressing in and David been so lost in this he didn’t really process Patrick moving slightly off him, or opening the lube. He pushes into Patrick’s hand, and is rewarded with another finger, then another. Patrick knows he’s ready, but Patrick just keeps pressing and rubbing and fucking David with his hand, watching David become more and more undone. 

David’s losing control, gasping and bucking his hips when Patrick slows and removes his hand. David’s mouth opens to protest but Patrick already moving between his legs and positioning his cock. In one smooth motion, Patrick slides all the way into David, hips hitting his ass. David forgets to breathe and is dizzy with how good it feels to have Patrick in him, and finally understands the extra prep. Patrick’s kissing him messily and his hips start doing that slow steady roll. Patrick’s fucking him, and David hears Patrick low and rough in his ear “you’re so fucking good.” David can’t hold out anymore and reaches down for himself. Patrick’s hand gets there first and as soon as he’s got his fist around David cock, he starts fucking him harder. David starts to gasp “Patrick,” but it’s already so much. David comes between them and Patrick thrusts into him just a few more times with a quiet “fuck,” before collapsing onto David. David lets out a little whimper and Patrick kisses him so tenderly, it could make David cry if he let it.

After a minute, Patrick carefully slides out of him, and goes to grab a cloth for them. He wipes David’s chest off, and lays down on his back. 

David burrows into his chest and he feels Patrick’s arm slide around him. 

“Good Morning David”

“Mmmhmm good morning. And...”

“Yup. Still gonna make you coffee”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome, this is literally the first fic I’ve ever written. I’m on tumblr as @this-is-not-nothing


End file.
